Hidden Leaf
by Grey Cho
Summary: Dunia shinobi yang telah berubah membuat Hinata menyerah menjadi shinobi. Sebaliknya, dia memilih untuk menjadi villain, musuh dari para shinobi. [Fanon - AR] [For Fitri's Birthday]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

Fanon – AR

SasuHina

 **For Fitri**

 **"Happy birthday"**

* * *

Terlahir dari keluarga yang secara turun-temurun memproduksi _shinobi_ membuat Hinata mau tak mau menganggap bahwa _shinobi_ adalah sosok panutan. Orang yang berani mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menjalankan misi. Mereka yang memiliki mental dan fisik baja untuk melawan kejahatan. Semenjak lahir menjadi seorang Hyuuga, menjadi _shinobi_ adalah keharusan. Mau tak mau, Hinata harus menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Mengidamkan sesuatu bukan berarti ingin menyerupainya. Hinata mengidolakan sosok _shinobi_ yang kuat, tapi dalam hati, dia hanya ingin menjadi penduduk biasa. Namun, dia sudah hidup sejauh ini, mencicipi usia empat puluh tahun dalam wujud awet mudanya. Hinata sudah merasakan bahwa hidup sebagai _shinobi_ tidaklah mudah, bahkan bisa dibilang berat. Sangat berat. Hinata yang cengeng harus tetap berjuang sembari menangis. Hinata yang lemah lembut harus berusaha mengalahkan musuh semampunya atau bila tidak, orang yang dia kasihi akan berkorban untuknya. Neji. Nama itulah yang tercetus tiap kali Hinata menyesalkan dirinya yang lemah.

Menikah dengan seseorang yang dikaruniai kekuatan, Naruto, tak membuat Hinata lengah. Sebaliknya, dia harus menjadi sosok yang jauh lebih kuat dibanding dia yang sebelumnya. Hinata tak ingin menjadi beban bagi Naruto. Nyawa dan kedamaian ribuan orang ada di pundak suaminya. Hinata tak mau menjadi sosok penghalang bagi Naruto. Hinata belajar bahwa menjadi istri Hokage bukan berarti hidup bergelimang harta dan sanjungan. Hidup menjadi istri seorang Hokage artinya dia harus menjadi ibu yang serba bisa, bahkan harus bisa membesarkan seorang-dua orang anak seorang diri. Suaminya yang super sibuk tak punya bisa mencurahkan banyak waktu untuk keluarga dan itu adalah risiko. Hinata harus menerimanya. Menjadi Hokage adalah impian Naruto sejak kali pertama mereka bertemu.

Di balik suka-duka menjadi _shinobi_ , dikelilingi _shinobi_ , dan memilih jalan hidup _shinobi_ , Hinata masih bisa mensyukuri hidup. Bagi Hinata, dia masih bisa menyebut bahwa kehidupannya cukup bahagia. Boruto telah tumbuh remaja, tak lagi menyalahkan Naruto atas segalanya. Himawari pun sama, telah bisa menjadi sosok anak sekaligus teman baginya. Anak bungsunya bahkan sudah bisa bercerita soal romansa, memberitahu bahwa dia tengah jatuh cinta.

Hinata tak pernah menyangka, tak pernah sama sekali menyangka, bahwa akan ada saatnya dia berbalik membenci _shinobi_. Ketika suaminya gugur dalam perang demi melindungi penduduk, Hinata pikir penduduk akan mengerti bahwa perjuangan suaminya telah usai. Pria berambut pirang itu telah tiada, menyerahkan musuh untuk dikalahkan sang anak. Namun, Boruto tak kuasa membunuh sahabatnya. Ketiadaan Naruto membuat hukum semena-mena berlaku di Konoha, corak Konoha yang ceria berubah, seolah warna-warninya hilang mengikuti jejak kematian Naruto, menyisakan kelabu. Kawaki berbeda dengan Sasuke, yang dengan segala kejahatannya justru masih bisa menghirup kebebasan. Kawaki harus menghadapi hukumannya dan Boruto yang berontak harus mendekam dalam jeruji besi. Keluarga Uzumaki dicap telah membangun Konoha sebagai desa yang lemah hukum, desa yang membiarkan penjahat berkeliaran.

Desa dipenuhi kekacauan kala itu. Golongan tua dan sebaya, yang tahu jerih-payah Naruto, mendukung sang mendiang Hokage. Mereka menolak hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan untuk Kawaki, hukuman mati, dan meminta Boruto dibebaskan. Namun, jumlah golongan tersebut tak sebanding dengan golongan muda, mereka yang lahir beberapa tahun di bawah Konohamaru. Mereka mendukung hukuman mati bagi Kawaki, bahkan yang lebih buruk, hukuman mati lain bagi Boruto yang mengampuni Kawaki. Golongan kedua yang menang. Di hadapan banyak orang, Hinata yang tubuhnya ditahan beberapa ANBU harus menyaksikan anak sulungnya bersimbah darah, Hinata memekik. Dia tahu, Boruto bisa mengalahkan mereka bila mau. Boruto sangat kuat, titisan leluhur yang memiliki jurus mata terkuat. Namun, anak sulungnya hanya diam dan berkata bahwa dia tak lagi punya keinginan untuk hidup di dunia _shinobi_ yang sudah membusuk, di dunia _shinobi_ yang bahkan berani menghina ayahnya.

Hinata melihat Himawari berlari di antara kerumunan dan berniat menyerang algojo hanya untuk memperoleh pukulan. Keesokan harinya dan keesokan harinya lagi, yang bisa Hinata ingat hanyalah kamar yang gelap. Penduduk mematikan listrik dan air untuk rumah mereka. Hinata hanya bisa melihat Himawari yang terus terbaring di ranjang, tak memperoleh penanganan untuk luka di tubuhnya, terlebih di hatinya. Andai Shikamaru, Sakura, Sarada, Ino, Tenten, Lee, dan ayahnya hidup, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Ah, jika saja mereka masih hidup, segalanya tak akan terasa seberat ini.

Sebelum hatinya tak merasakan apa pun, yang berhasil Hinata rekam dalam otaknya hanyalah tangan Himawari yang terkulai dan mata yang terpejam selamanya. Hinata tak menangis kala itu. Dia membopong jasad sang anak dan memakamkannya di perbukitan, di sisi makam sang suami dan anak sulungnya. Hinata ingin menyusul mereka. Namun, sebelum itu, ada hal yang harus dia lakukan.

Hinata akan menghancurkannya, menghancurkan kehidupan _shinobi_ yang tersisa. Hinata akan menghabiskan sisa umurnya untuk menjadi villain.

 **Hidden Leaf**

Nama Hinata menjadi salah satu nama yang mengisi daftar buronan. Total kejahatannya jika dikalkulasikan setara dengan penjahat kelas S. Hinata telah membunuh puluhan _shinobi_ , menghancurkan sepuluh markas _shinobi_ , dan melukai ratusan _shinobi_. Kali ini, markas _shinobi_ Konoha di bagian Timur menjadi targetnya. Dia meledakkan beberapa tenda dan berhasil menimbulkan suasana mencekam bagi dua puluh _shinobi_ yang bertugas di sana. wanita itu berdiri di atas bukit, memandang tanpa ekspresi sosok-sosok manusia yang panik menyelamatkan diri. Sosok-sosok lemah yang berani menyebut diri mereka sendiri _shinobi_. Tubuh Hinata terhuyung ke belakang. Salah satu _shinobi_ berhasil melukainya dengan jarum beracun dan kini tubuhnya mulai merasakan efek racun tersebut.

Satu tangan menjaganya, menghindarkannya agar tak terjatuh. Hinata menoleh, menatap rekan yang selama ini telah membantu aksi kejahatannya. Sosok yang sejak awal memang tak terikat dengan tetek-bengek dunia _shinobi_. Uchiha Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke bisa hidup? Apakah dia kabur dan membiarkan Naruto gugur seorang diri?

Tidak. Sesungguhnya, Sasuke yang dua tahun menemani Hinata melancarkan aksi bukan Sasuke. Sasuke yang ini adalah _bunshin_ , satu dari jurus bayangan Sasuke yang tersisa. Jurus bayangan milik Sasuke dan Naruto adalah pengecualian. Mereka masih bisa hidup meskipun tubuh original mereka sudah mati. Tepat sebelum mengorbankan nyawa di sisi sang sahabat, Sasuke menciptakan satu jurus bayangan, seraya menitahkan jurus bayangan itu menjaga siapa pun yang tersisa, entah itu Sakura, Sarada, Hinata, Boruto, atau Himawari. Satu _bunshin_ Sasuke bersembunyi dan muncul di depan Hinata yang tak lagi memiliki tempat tinggal. Meski hanya _bunshin_ , toh Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Dia kuat. Satu _bunshin_ Sasuke setara lima puluh _shinobi_.

Namun, Sasuke tak boleh ceroboh. Dia hanyalah _bunshin_ dan seperti _bunshin_ lain, sekali saja terkena serangan yang kuat dan mengenai organ vital, dia akan mengepul menjadi asap dan menghilang.

"Kau kurang beristirahat belakangan ini, Hinata. Kita sudahi saja untuk kali ini," saran sang pria. Hinata menurut, wanita itu membiarkan tubuhnya dibopong Sasuke ke tempat yang aman, jauh dari jangkauan _shinobi_ , jauh dari keramaian.

Mereka tinggal di atas bukit, tanpa tenda dan alas. Sasuke mendudukkan Hinata di atas rerumputan dan undur diri untuk memancing ikan, hidangan makan malam mereka. Wanita berambut _indigo_ itu menekuk lutut, menyembunyikan wajah. Tak peduli dirinya sudah membunuh dan menghancurkan, tangan Hinata masih tetap gemetar tiap kali melakukannya. Andai saja Hinata ikut bertarung di sisi Sasuke dan Naruto saat itu dan gugur bersama mereka, Hinata tak perlu menjadi saksi bahwa dunia _shinobi_ sudah berubah menjadi sebusuk ini, bukan?

Mata Hinata mulai terasa berat. Dia mulai mengantuk dan hendak membiarkan kesadarannya dibawa ke alam mimpi jika satu tusuk ikan bakar tidak disodorkan ke depan wajahnya.

"Kau harus mengisi perut. Tubuh originalku berpesan agar aku menjagamu baik-baik, termasuk memastikan bahwa kau makan teratur."

Hinata terkekeh. Sasuke yang ini tidak pandai memainkan topeng _tsundere_ -nya sehingga terkesan seperti pria romantis. Hinata ingat betul Naruto pernah menciptakan seribu jurus bayangan dan dua ratus di antaranya tidak bisa bicara atau berekspresi dengan baik. Sasuke yang ini seperti itu. Entah sampai kapan, _bunshin_ Sasuke bisa bertahan. Hinata tak tahu. Tiap kali memikirkannya, Hinata menjadi resah. Dia tak mau ditinggalkan sendirian di dunia ini. Dia tak mau merasakan kesepian.

Tangan Hinata meraih punggung Sasuke dan menyandarkan dahinya di dada bidang sang pria. Hinata tahu dia tak seharusnya berbuat seperti ini. Namun, dia hanya manusia. Dia hanya wanita yang kesepian. Sasuke menyadarinya dan membiarkan Hinata mendekapnya. Pria itu bahkan menarik kepala Hinata untuk lebih dalam mendekap tubuhnya.

* * *

Tubuh Hinata terasa panas. Wanita itu demam tinggi dan membuatnya menggigil. Sasuke tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Mengancam tabib untuk menyembuhkan Hinata lalu membunuhnya? Hinata tak akan menyukai cara itu. Bagaimanapun, wanita itu hanya menargetkan _shinobi_ dan bukan rakyat biasa. Sasuke tak bisa memikirkan strategi dengan baik. Dia sadar benar bahwa dia hanyalah _bunshin_ , bukan tubuh original seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, kali ini dia bertanya, kenapa dia begitu ingin menjaga Hinata. Kenapa dia membiarkan Hinata menjamah tubuhnya, membiarkan wanita itu mengecupnya, memeluknya, dan membawanya pada malam-malam tanpa tidur. Kenapa dia merasa dadanya terasa sesak tiap kali mendapati tatapan yang sarat akan kesepian di sepasang bola mata Hinata?

Apakah dirinya, tubuh originalnya, memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Hinata?

Sasuke memakaikan Hinata busana dan berjalan menuruni perbukitan. Dia harus mencari tabib. Persetan dengan setelahnya. Dia bisa memikirkan itu lain waktu. Saat ini, yang terpenting adalah cara untuk menurunkan demam tinggi Hinata.

* * *

"Kau menggendongku kemari untuk menyuruhku mengobati buronan?" Kakek tua itu berusaha meronta dari punggung Sasuke, membuat sang pria berpikir untuk melemparkan si kakek ke jurang sana. Merepotkan.

"Kakek, aku tidak tahu apakah kau sudah pikun atau tidak. Namun, seharusnya kau tahu bahwa Hinata adalah istri Naruto, bukan? Pahlawan bagi kalian. Orang yang sudah berkali-kali mengorbankan diri sehingga kau masih hidup."

Kakek tua itu ingin membuka mulut, tapi Sasuke melanjutkan, menginterupsi kalimat sang kakek.

"Aku tahu, semenjak kepemimpinan Naruto, ada banyak yang tidak setuju. Naruto tidak memiliki kepekaan dalam politik. Dia mengiyakan ketika petinggi desa ingin mengurangi tingkat kesulitan dalam ujian _genin_ dan _chuunin_. Petinggi yang sejak awal tidak menyukai Naruto tahu bahwa Naruto lemah dengan kata 'kedamaian' dan mereka mengulang-ulang kata itu untuk meyakinkan Naruto. Ada banyak rencana kudeta ketika Naruto menjadi Hokage. Akulah yang paling tahu soal itu karena akulah yang selalu menggagalkan aksi kudeta tersebut. Mereka menyalahkan Naruto atas segalanya, bahkan menyalahkan Naruto yang tidak bisa mendidik Boruto dengan benar. Naruto hanya pria bodoh! Dia bukan pria sempurna. Namun, dia adalah _shinobi_ sejati. Dia bukan orang yang menjual nama _shinobi_ untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri. Namun, kini, dunia _shinobi_ menghujatnya dan bahkan mengucilkan keluarganya."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia mengulum setiap kata yang masih ingin dia ungkapkan. Andai bisa. Andai saja dahulu dia bukan penjahat, mungkin saja dia bisa meyakinkan penduduk untuk berpihak pada Hinata. Namun, dia adalah mantan penjahat! Ucapannya tak lebih dari sampah dan yang lebih buruk, Hinata pun kini menjadi penjahat. Tak akan ada ucapan mereka yang mampu meluluhkan hati penduduk. Bagi penduduk, mereka berdua hanyalah sampah sisa masa lalu yang seharusnya dibumihanguskan.

* * *

Sasuke menurunkan sang kakek dan memperlihatkan sosok Hinata yang terkulai. Napas wanita itu memburu. Awalnya, Sasuke kira sang kakek akan beranjak pergi dan membiarkan Hinata. Namun, pria Uchiha itu keliru. Sang kakek menghampiri Hinata dan mengeluarkan kotak obat-obatannya. Dia juga memberikan kompres di dahi Hinata.

"Aku sudah pikun," aku sang kakek, "aku bahkan melupakan sosok pemuda yang dahulu menolongku. Pemuda itu, Naruto, pernah membantuku. Dia menggendongku walaupun aku terus meneriakinya 'bodoh'. Dia mengusir penagih hutang dan membantuku mencari cara melunasi hutangku. Dia bahkan tidur bersila di depan pintu rumahku. Aku tak tahu bahwa dia menjadi Hokage. Aku tak tahu bahwa pahlawan yang pernah dielu-elukan itu bernama Naruto. Mereka hanya menyebutnya dengan 'Nanadaime'. Mana aku tahu bahwa Nanadaime adalah Naruto."

Kakek itu terus menggerutu. Namun, entah kenapa, gerutuannya tak sedikit pun membuat Sasuke kesal. Sedikit banyak, Sasuke bisa bernapas lega. Kakek itu mau menolong Hinata dan rona wajah Hinata telah kembali berseri.

Andaikan seluruh penduduk Konoha sama seperti kakek ini, mungkin Hinata tak perlu mengalami penderitaan.

* * *

Dua bulan kemudian, Sasuke sadar, tubuh Hinata kian melemah. Mereka masih melancarkan aksi kejahatan dan meneror banyak lokasi para _shinobi_. Sasuke sadar, _shinobi_ tak akan tinggal diam. Namun, Sasuke tak menyangka bahkan untuk melawan dia dan Hinata saja mereka sampai membuat aliansi _shinobi_. Memangnya Hinata itu siapa? Kaguya? Sasuke merasa muak.

Mereka menemukan persembunyian dia dan Hinata dan menghujani keduanya dengan serangan bertubi-tubi. Sasuke berusaha melindungi Hinata dari setiap jurus yang dilancarkan. Namun, wanita itu justru menjadikan dirinya tameng bagi Sasuke. Dia mengorbankan punggungnya untuk tertancap tombak. Membiarkan pipinya tergores _kunai_. Sasuke ingin berteriak, menyuruh Hinata untuk kabur dan menyerahkan keadaan pada Sasuke. Bagaimanapun, ucapan sang tabib masih terngiang di otaknya.

" _Wanita ini hamil. Aku tak akan menyalahkan kalian berdua. Wanita ini sepertinya sudah mengalami banyak kesulitan. Aku tahu bahwa dia kesepian dan kebetulan kau bersamanya. Aku tahu tindakan kalian berdua tidak bisa dibenarkan. Namun, aku juga tidak ingin menyalahkan."_

Sasuke tak kuasa menahan teriakan ketika melihat Hinata jatuh berlutut. Perutnya … perutnya terkena serangan listrik. Ironis, bukan? Padahal listrik adalah jurus yang Sasuke kuasai. Elemennya selain api. Namun, _shinobi_ yang hanya mengandalkan alat canggih untuk menciptakan listrik berhasil melukai Hinata. Sigap, Sasuke membawa tubuh Hinata sembari berusaha menghalau setiap serangan.

" _Wanita ini hamil …."_

Meski hanya _bunshin_ , Sasuke merasa amarahnya bergejolak.

* * *

Napas Hinata terengah-engah. Tubuhnya terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah. Sasuke merobek pakaiannya, berusaha melilit luka di perut dan punggung Hinata. Namun, usahanya seolah sia-sia. Warna merah itu telah mengalir deras dan kulit Hinata kian pucat karenanya. Hinata berusaha membuka mata, memandang Sasuke dengan sepasang _lavender_ yang berkilau. Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dengan satu tangannya.

"Hinata, aku hanyalah _bunshin_. Kenapa kau melakukan sejauh itu hanya untuk melindungiku?" Sasuke bertanya.

Hinata terkekeh dan terbatuk. Mulutnya memuntahkan darah segar. Air mata berlinang di kedua matanya, mengalir dan bercampur dengan darah. Sasuke tahu, Hinata sadar taka da masa depan indah yang menantinya. Sasuke hanyalah _bunshin_. Dia tak akan bisa menjaga anak Hinata jika anak itu kelak terlahir. Hinata pun tak akan bisa merawat anaknya sebagai buronan. Hinata tentu tak ingin melahirkan anaknya tanpa kehadiran dirinya atau sang ayah, Sasuke, sebagaimana Naruto lahir. Ironis.

Kekehan kecil kembali didengar Sasuke. Bola mata Hinata mulai meredup. Jemari wanita itu berusaha menggenggam jemari Sasuke dengan tenaga yang semakin tak terasa.

Akhir kisah _shinobi_ selalu sama. Dipenuhi tragedi. Sasuke memaklumi keputusan Hinata yang membenci dunia _shinobi_. Dia pun sama saja.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata kemudian.

"A-aku hanya tidak mau menjadi orang yang ditinggalkan lagi. Kaulah yang harus ada di sisiku."

Sasuke menurut. Dia menyaksikan bibir Hinata perlahan menyunggingkan senyuman. Senyuman yang amat cantik. Sasuke ingat, senyuman ini adalah senyuman yang Hinata ulas di hari pernikahannya. Senyuman yang dia ulas ketika melahirkan Boruto. Senyuman yang dia ulas ketika merayakan ulang tahun dirinya. Senyuman bahagia. Selama ini, tubuh originalnya hanya mampu melihat senyuman ini dari foto yang diam-diam dia lirik kala bertamu di kediaman Naruto. Ini kali pertama, Sasuke menyaksikan Hinata tersenyum begitu tulus, begitu bahagia, di hadapannya. Senyuman yang ditujukan kepadanya. Hanya untuknya.

Walaupun hanya _bunshin_ , Sasuke bisa merasakan matanya menghangat dan melelehkan air mata. Pria itu terus menyisipkan jemarinya di antara jemari Hinata sampai suhu tubuh sang wanita mendingin, sampai mata itu tertutup rapat, dan sampai embusan napasnya benar-benar berhenti. Sasuke memandang ke langit. Tugasnya sudah selesai. Dia sudah menjaga Hinata. Dia sudah memastikan wanita itu mengembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Kepala Sasuke merunduk, mengecup singkat ujung bibir Hinata. Salam perpisahan. Kemudian, di sisi tubuh Hinata yang tertidur abadi, tubuh Sasuke meletup menjadi kepulan asap dan terbawa angin sepoi di musim gugur.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading._

(Grey Cho, 2018)


End file.
